


Paradoxes In Synthesis

by leviathaneren



Series: Late Nights and a Caffeine Rush [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Analysis, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spock POV, out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is, all things considered, an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxes In Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this, maybe. Probably. Likely. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Spock knows numbers. He can recite any regulation or rule from the top of his head, solve complex equations in the blink of an eye, beat almost anyone at chess- but from all the efficient things he is, he has one big flaw.

Jim Kirk is, all things considered, an anomaly.

Born in space during a lightning storm, ready to take on the universe itself, he is illogical and rash and, at times, stupid; His personality has brought him to the edge of death multiple times in the time that Spock has known him, and probably will keep on doing so. He should not, technically, even be alive.

But he stil is, and Spock finds him so irrefutably frustrating that he has the urge to open him up and see how he works; He wants to see that beautiful, illogical brain, and he wants to analyse every part of it with spotless scrutiny to see every cog and every click, every thought and every desire that arises.

He may, perhaps, even want to see how that brain processes information- how he may respond to touch and stimuli from varying natures.

He wishes to run his hands down tanned skin, mark the Terran (And Vulcan, and Orion, and perhaps the unique ones that form only for Jim Kirk) constellations on his back and taste the sweat and grit on his lips; Research that he considers valuable and even... desirable.

He has not wanted to find the answer to a puzzle as much as he wishes to unravel the paradox of James Tiberius Kirk.

"...Mister Spock."

He looks away from his console, face unmoving, train of thought stopped and filed away for future analysis.

"Yes, Captain?"

The Captain smiles. "Status report?"

 _Most peculiar_ , Spock thinks.

_Can't wait to rip him at the seams._


End file.
